Where Roses may Scatter
by catastrophiqu
Summary: Ruby doesn't know how she got here or how she'll get back what she does know though is she wants to become hero. Follow Ruby on her highjinks as she pulls hero's and villains along with her for the ride
1. Where Am I

* * *

**hey here's a propper story**

* * *

She saw her.

She saw her disappear. She felt so broken and then nothing but white.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya a boy with green hair and similarly coloured eyes, had just finished his training for the day with All Might the number one hero with blond hair and blue eyes hidden in shadow. Everyday since the day he started training with All Might the beach looked cleaner. He started cleaning the beach four months ago and had five left to clean it. He had just finished training for today. And was about to leave alongside All Might.

.

.

.

All Might who had just deflated and was about to leave stopped when a bright flash of white light happened. "WHAT WAS THAT" Izuku yelled while All Might grew back to his muscle form

"**I Don't Know**" All Might stated warily. As they looked around they saw a small looking girl with a red cloak, short black hair with red tips, a black dress and corset with red laces, she also had a black and red rectangular metal looking thing just beside her.

She was lying unconscious on the beach behind where Izuku once stood. All Might was quick to react to make sure she was ok. She was fine but seemed out of breath as her breathing was shallow. All Might stated they should take her to a hospital but he was almost out of time so Izuku had to carry her. He was nervous that he had to carry a girl, but he didn't mind if it meant he was helping. All might had already picked up the rectangle of metal which he said had quite a bit of weight to it. As Izuku was about to pick her up, she started to stir, her eyes flickered and they caught glimpses of silver as she started to wake. Then just as Izuku bent down to lift her she woke up and sat bolt upright.

"Whe-where am I?" she asked questioning and slightly scared.

"**You're On Dagobah Beach In Musutaf**u" All Might answered kindly.

"And who are you?" she ask curiously as she didn't know if she could trust them yet. Izuku and All Might shared a confused glace at each other before answering.

" I'm Izuku Midoriya" Izuku answered.

"**And I Am All Might**" All Might stated. She looked curiously at him.

"That's a strange name". She made clear.

"**Oh That's Cause All Might Is My Hero Name.**" All Might told her.

"Oh wait hero?" she questioned.

"Yeah you know a hero, someone who saves people right, you do know what a hero is right." Izuku asked her.

"Yeah of course who doesn't know what a hero is, there people who do stuff to help others without expecting anything in return, that's what you mean right." She asked.

"Hey wait I never told you my name" she said as she decided that she could trust them. "My name is Ruby Rose and I'm training at Beacon to become a huntress."

"Wait what's a huntress." Izuku asked her.

" WAIT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A HUNTRESS IS. There only the most coolest thing ever cause they protect people from the grimm the police are cool and all but huntsmen and huntresses are so much more amazing romantic and cool y'know. The now named Ruby squealed the last bit.

"**They Sound Interesting But I've Never Heard Of Them.**" All Might said as Izuku nodded along.

"**And May I Ask What This is.**" All Might asks as he hold up the rectangle of metal.

"AH CRESCENT ROSE." She suddenly jumps up and grabs it hugging it. "My baby my sweet heart my precious." She starts talking about her crescent rose? The now named item.

"What is it." Izuku asks curious as to what has her so excited.

"Oh right." she states before doing something overly complicated with a few spins revealing it to be a huge scythe.

"That's really big." Izuku states in awe .

"**And Quite Impressive That You Can Move So Gracefully Despite The Weight.**" All Might mentioned.

"It's also a gun." Having learned from Jaune that not everyone knows what a high impact sniper rifle is, she clicks the barrel of the scythe.

"That's so Cool" Izuku started his normal incoherent mumbling rant.

"ah is that normal" Ruby asks All Might.

"Very" All Might states as he walks over and taps Izuku.

"I was doing it again wasn't I." All Might nods.

"So where are you from." Izuku asks Ruby.

"I'm from Patch a small island close to Vale." Ruby said only to be asked by Izuku where's that.

"WAIT you don't know where Vale is." Izuku shook his head.

"It's only the largest kingdom in the world along with the best hunters Academy Beacon." Izuku and All Might still looked questionably at her.

"Oh wait I can show you a map on my scroll." Ruby states as she pulls out her scroll and Izuku pulls out his phone.

"what's that." They say at the same time.

"It's my phone." Izuku states

" what's that." Izuku points to two white strips the with a gold diamond shape in the middle.

"It's my scroll." Ruby states as she opens it to show a holographic like screen, in which she brings up a map that looks like nowhere on earth, while Izuku brings up a map of the world.

"**The Maps Are Completely Different.**" All Might says as they all look at the two different maps. Ruby looks worried at the two different maps mumbling quietly that's not right, it can't be over and over, till she looks up. And she quietly states. "I'm definitely not in Remnant anymore."

* * *

At the police station in the Musutafu district

* * *

After Izuku and All Might had got her to the police station they had taken her to a different room for questioning.

"So what you're saying is you're from a different planet or dimension something like that." Tsukauchi the head detective asked her.

"Yes, well I think so." Ruby said even though she was still questioning if what she said was even right.

"But you don't know how you got here." Tsukauchi asked again.

" Yes, I don't know what happened except everything went white after." She paused taking a deep breath. "After I saw my friend Pyrrah Nikos dis-disa-disappear." Ruby stated the word very quickly trying not to think about it to much.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Tsukauchi said hanging his head slightly.

"You can say more once you're ready." Tsukauchi said. They waited in silence for about two to three minutes before ruby said anything else.

"My school had just been attacked after the biggest tournament in Remnant and was about to do the final few matches, and my sister who was the representative of team RWBY had just been banned after one of the bad guys used there semblance on Yang who thought before the match even started that her opponents was about to attack her. So she punched which broke his legs which weren't even real legs he had metal prosthetics for both legs." Ruby said pausing in case the detective had any other questions and she was right that he had some questions.

"May I ask you what is a semblance is." Tsukauchi asked her.

So she answered him. "Well I should explain what aura is first. Aura is the manifestation of a person's soul. Aura can be used for defence, self-healing for smaller injuries, temperature protection and it's what makes a semblance. A semblance is pretty much unique to everyone some are hereditary and others aren't. I have speed, Yangs semblance works so the more hits she takes the stronger she gets." She finished.

"They sound a lot like quirks." Tsukauchi told her.

"So can you explain what a quirk is, I mean while on the way here Izuku and All Might keep mentioning them but I didn't feel want to ask incase it was something personal. Ruby told him.

"Quirks are super-human abilities that just appeared one day in China and now about 80 percent of people have them and so laws were made to equip for the sudden change so now you need a permit to use quirks in public places, new home were built to account for gigantifation quirks and along with that came new jobs one of the many jobs were-."

Tsukauchi was about to finish but was interrupted by Ruby. "That of hero's."

"Yes that'd be correct." Tsukauchi told her.

"So what's your quirk?" Ruby asked.

"Oh my quirk is human lie detector." Tsukauchi said Ruby.

"So that's why you haven't asked if I'm lying or not."

"Exactly. Now then you don't seem too surprised by the sudden introduction of quirks. Why is that?" Tsukauchi finished.

"Well in Remnant we have aura and semblances. Everything that has a soul has aura and semblances can unlock at the strangest times mine unlocked during training one day and my sister unlocked hers by stubbing her toe and then punched a hole through the wall." Ruby said smiling fondly at the thought of her sister.

"And what might your semblance be."

" Mine is speed." Ruby finished.

"If we go somewhere else can you show me?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Of course. But before that can I have crescent rose back please." Ruby asked "What is crescent rose?"

"It's my weapon."

"WEAPON." Tsukauchi yelled.

"Yeah it's a scythe that I made myself."

" You made it."

"Of course I did. I'd like it back though because it's so far the only thing I have from home." Ruby said looking at the floor and playing with the edge of her skirt.

"I sadly can't give it back currently in this area."

"oh." Ruby said sadly.

" But when we go to the training grounds at UA you can have it back." Ruby's eyes lit up at that. Tsukauchi could have sworn that she suddenly got smaller.

"Let's go let's go let's go." Ruby said forgetting that she was in front of a detective. Tsukauchi smiled at her cause she reminded him of his sister when she was younger.

"Ok you will have to wait a bit though so I can ask All Might what happened and same with the kid that was with him. Then I'll have to make a couple of calls asking If we could use the training grounds." Tsukauchi told her.

"So do I just wait here or."

"You just wait here for now I'll come get you later.

* * *

**And thats a rap. Tell me what you think and leave a reveiw.****One small thing I'll say though is Ruby's scroll works because for long missions they need a map that they can use without signal and I've decided that scrolls have long batteries life.****so farewell till next time**.


	2. Rose's and the Underscore

* * *

* * *

**I would like to warn people that i upload and write my story slowly so updates will be far between but**

* * *

**h****ere's chapter number two****enjoy**

* * *

..."So where are we going again." Ruby asked Tsukauchi. "We're going too UA." "What does that stand for?. She asked him. "UA means Ultra Academy." Tsukauchi told her...After Tsukauchi finished questioning Ruby he gave her a computer to look stuff up on while he talk to All Might and Midoriya. He's a nice kid a bit skittish though. After questioning them he made a call to UA if he could bring someone down there to test. Nezu had agreed to it as long as he and Eraser Head could watch. Which he quickly accepted the deal.

.

.

* * *

At UA

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh wow." Ruby said with stars in her eyes. "Impressive right." "Yeah." "Wanna go inside now?" "Yes." And so Ruby and Tsukauchi went inside and headed too the principal's office. "Ah hello Tsukauchi how are you and you must be young Miss Rose. Its a pleasure to meet you." Nezu said. Tsukauchi had a hand on Ruby's shoulder cause she looked like she would run up and give the admitably adorable principal a hug. "He doesn't like hugs." Tsukauchi whispers in Ruby's ear. "oh ok." Ruby looks slightly downtrodden at that but still smiling none the less. "Please have a seat Miss Rose, Tsukauchi." Nezu said. they proceeded to head over to the two chairs infront of the desk.

.

.

.

"So from what Tsukauchi said over the phone that this was something that needed to be said in person, Correct?" Nezu asked. "That would be correct. But it is up too Ruby if she wants to share or not." Tsukauchi said turning head his head to Ruby. Ruby took a breath before answering them. "You might not believe me if it weren't for Tsukauchi being here." Ruby paused again. Nezu had a patient but expectant look on his face. " I'm from I think another universe or world or something like that, I dunno." Ruby said a bit dejected knowing that it'll be hard to get home. "She's being serious Tsukauchi." Nezu said a bit stunned. "Yes she is, but that's why I'm here so we can see her abilities." Tsukauchi said with a serious look in his eye. "Well we might as well. Nezu said. "Follow me."

.

.

.

* * *

UA training grounds

* * *

.

.

.

"Wow you have a whole city as training grounds, Beacons got nothing on this." Ruby said awestruck. "We've got a lot more than this." Nezu said leading the way. "Wow" Ruby said. "You'll be tested in here." Nezu had led Ruby and Tsukauchi to a huge jungle gym like place. "This is where we'll be testing you Miss Rose." Nezu said. "Heh, you kinda remind me of my Headmaster." Ruby said to Nezu. "Really, how so?" Nezu asked. "Well he did a lot of things to help people but he always seemed like he didn't quite trust everyone." Ruby replied. "Well that would make sense as I am an animal that has developed a quirk, so I was." Nezu paused. "Experimented on." Nezu said the last bit sentence kinda dejected. "But none the less I am still here and run a school for the next generation of hero's." Nezu finished. "Oh. Looks like he's here already." Nezu said.

.

.

.

Ruby turned to look only to see a caterpillar? Then suddenly it started to move as Azaiwa got up and folded his sleeping bag before starting to walk over to them. "Oh for a second there i thought he had one of those mutant type quirks that you metioned earlier." Ruby said sounding kinda relieved. "No, he just sleeps a lot due to his quirk which is reliant on his eyes." Tsukauchi told her. "OoOoh. That make sense." Ruby said. "Hello my name is Shota Aizawa my alias is Eraser Head." Aizawa says to her. "Oh Hi, I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said sticking out her for him to shake it in which he begrudgingly did so. "So from what I've been told which isn't much but they've said that you dont have any record of being alive and they want to test your quirk. Is that correct." Aizawa asked the group of three. "Yes, that's correct." Tsukauchi replied. "WAIT you want to test my abilities." Ruby asked slightly excited. " Of course testing your abilities is important." Tsukauchi said. "So what do you want me to do." Ruby asked. "Just go round the corse as fast as you can." Nezu said. "Right." Ruby said walking over to the corse.

.

.

.

"Ready." Aizawa asked. "Ready." ruby replied. "And go." Aizawa said. Ruby started the corse which consisted of a ramp, some monkey bar, and standard parcore equipment in a loop inside the building with open terrain in the middle. Ruby started the corse with a jump into her speed. she went up the ramp and across the short stretch before coming to the monkey bars. Ruby decide since they were testing her she'd go across the proper way. Now Ruby isn't as strong as yang she still has plenty of upper body strength from swinging crescent rose around a lot so getting across the monkey bars was swift and easy. Now she had reached the parcore jumps which she got across with ease using burst of her semblance. She landed finishing the course and walked back over to the group of adults. "So how'd I do." Ruby asked smiling with no sighs of exhaustion. "You did well Miss Rose." Nezu said. "You've done better going round the course than most of the sudents do." Aizawa said. "This is something I rarely do but would you like to have a spar." Aizawa asked. "Really. Can I use crescent rose?" Ruby asked them. "Crescent rose?" Aizawa asked showing a bit of confusion. "Oh right." Ruby said reaching behind her back and pulling crescent rose in its compact form out. She was aloud it back once they reached UA. "What is it." Aizawa asked. "Want a demonstration?" Ruby asked for some confirmation. She got a couple of nods from them before swinging crescent rose around in a seires of complicated motions only to stop once it was behind her. "Was that good enough?" Ruby asked. "So where did you aquire such a weapon?" Aizawa asked. "I made it myself." Ruby said beaming with pride. "So you made and incredibly deadly scythe by yourself." Aizawa asked. "Its also a high calibre sniper rifle." Ruby said with more pride in her voice. "Now I'm not a weapons expert but it's also a gun." Aizawa asked. "Yep." Ruby replied popping the p. "Who taught you to swing a scythe." Tsukauchi asked as he forgot to ask this detail earlier. "Oh my uncle Qrow taught me." Ruby answered. "You know what since I was told I'd probably be attending UA I should probably tell you my story since you'd probably be my teacher, right." Ruby said remembering details that were mentioned earlier. "You're story?"

.

.

.

"Huh so that's why you have that scythe. That explains it all." Aizawa said. "Yeah it's kinda wierd cause I don't know how I got here or if i can even go home." Ruby said. "I'm really sorry for your loss, I know what it's like to lose a friend cause I wasn't fast enough." Aizawa said. " Yeah well I'll just look forward and work even harder so others won't have to experience what i had to. Thats a reason why I wanted to become a huntress in the first place, I wanted to be like the hero's in story's fighting for what was right and protecting people who couldn't defend themselves." Ruby said. "Thats a very honorable reason to be a huntress, But judging by what you said life isn't a fairy tale despite what it seems like for us, your people were forced to adapt so you wouldnt be killed yet you all live in peace. Why." Aizawa asked. "Why." Ruby asked herself. "Out of fear I guess, fear that if we don't work together humanity would be wiped of the face of remnant." Ruby said. "Anyways on a different note you said that you wanted to test my capabilities you self?" Ruby said wanting to change the subject. "Right right, while yes I would enjoy a battle against your scythe I'd rather not be badly injured right now or Recovery Girl will have my head." Aizawa said. He'd recently had some mock battles with some of the sudents in class 1A of that year and he definitely has angered that woman enough. "Recovering Girl?" Ruby asked. "School nurse." Nezu answered. "Ahh right school nurse scary dont anger her. Got it." Ruby said giving a thumbs up. "So this spar will be hand to hand combat. No scarf." Tsukauchi said. "Right." Aizawa said whilst taking the scarf of and trowing it in a heap. "Why no scarf." Ruby asked. "Because it's a carbon based capture weapon that is practically unbreakable." Aizawa answered. "Really Thats So COOL how does it work what are the other components of it." Ruby said slowly inching towards the piled up scarf. "Bit of a weapons fanatic aren't you Ruby." Tsukauchi told her. "Yeah I am." Ruby said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. "Miss Rose while yes I'd love to know more about you I don't have all day so I'd suggest you get ready for a fight." Nezu said. "Right." Ruby said getting into a combat pose Yang had taught her. "You know a good punching stance." Aizawa said getting into one of his own. "My sister taught me." Ruby said. "She taught you well." Aizawa said with a grin. "Ready." Tsukauchi said. He got a short glance with a nod. "Well ready set GO." Nezu said now with a cup of tea in hand, where he got it from no one knows.

.

. Ruby POV

.

I heard the go and with that I jump back dodging a swing from Aizawa. He swings fast so I had to keep jumping back and dodging. I jumped into a dive roll only to stand up and have to activate my aura as I got kicked in the stomach. My aura fizzled slightly. "So I never found out your semblance you mentioned them but you never said yours." Aizawa said. "Well you never mentioned your quirk but taking a guess at your hero name and what Tsukauchi said earlier you erase people's quirk by looking at them am I right." I say whilst dodging some more punches. "Very good, you figured it out very quickly, I look forward to teaching you." Aizawa said taking another swing. "But you do have to learn to punch back." He said as he took a left hook that hit my cheek. I didn't get my aura up in time so it was painful but I kept going. "You want me too punch back. THEN TAKE THIS." I say as I throw a punch hitting Aizawa straight in the jaw, I jump back so as not to get hit back. Aizawa stands there for a bit swaying slightly before starting to fall over, I rush forward so he doesn't hit the groud. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." I reapeat over and over again. "Well that was unexpected." Nezu said. "You know where the nurse's office is right Tsukauchi ?" Nezu asked. "Yes I do sir." Tsukauchi replied "I've currently got an impossible meeting I HAVE to attend. Can you help miss Rose get Aizawa to the nurse's office?" Nezu asked. "Of course I can." Tsukauchi said walking over to help me. "Lets go." Tsukauchi say getting Aizawa's arm over his shoulder. "yeah." I say with his other arm now secure. We walk in silence until we reach the nurse's office in which Tsukauchi opens the door.

.

.

.

"Hello." An old lady with a lab coat and cane says. "What did he do this time." She says eyeing the unconscious Aizawa. "We had a spar and I put too much force into a punch." Ruby says a bit intimidated by what Aizawa said earlier. "This Is The Fifth time this week alone." She said. "I'm really sorry." Ruby said looking down. "Don't worry about it, you were having a spar and misjudged your strength. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him." She says pointing towards Aizawa. "Beacuse I told him to take a rest for a few days before fighting anyone." She says through gritted teeth. "I kind of insisted on it." Aizawa said tiredly waking up. "Well YOU should be more careful next time." Recovery Girl said. "I'm sorry for knocking you out Mr Aizawa sir." Ruby said lowering her head in shame. "Eh its fine But _geez_ you can throw a punch." Aizawa said rubbing his jaw slightly. "Heh, I don't really use hand to hand combat that much. My sister on the other hand is a brawler." Ruby said sheepishly. "Well I'd be lying if I said I'm not both interested in how hard her punches are aswell as a bit intimidated by how hard she must punch if you say she punches harder than you." Aizawa said. "But I think it's time you head home now miss Rose." Aizawa Continued. Ruby's face drained. "I just reliesed I have nowhere to stay or go." Ruby said. "Thats right." Tsukauchi said. "How bout you stay with me for now, you can tell me more about your world." Tsukauchi said. "Your world?" Recovery Girl said. "Um I'm not from this planet or dimension." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head. " Well you can tell me next time you're here cause I feel like we'll meet again soon enough." Recovery Girl told her. "Now why don't you go get some rest and then figure stuff out in the morning once you're well rested, sleep is important y'know." Recovery Girl told Ruby. "Yes mame. Sleep does sound good right now." Ruby said to the old nurse. "Well I'll see you later Recovery girl, same to you Eraser." Tsukauchi said now leading Ruby to the door. "Bye." Ruby said smiling while waveing to them. "She's gonna be the one to unite peace amongst people or destroy the one's who break it." Aizawa said once Ruby and Tsukauchi had left.

.

. Tsukauchi Apartment

.

"YOU LIVE HERE." Ruby yelled quickly sitting on the nice couch, quickly becoming tired as she hadn't slept for a day and a half but she had to crash sometime and now seemed like a good time to do so. "Sleep tight Ruby Rose." Tsukauchi said grabbing a blanket and placing it over her. He snickered lightly as Ruby was hold her scythe in its compact form like a teddy bear. "I should get some good sleep too." Tsukauchi said going to his bedroom. He put some Pajamas on. Lying down on his bed he thought maybe he should take her shopping tomorrow for some more clothes as he felt like she's gonna be stuck here for a bit and he was right. he looked out his window spotting a bir in a tree before falling asleep.

* * *

**And done. Leave a review so I can improve and become better**.

**Next chapter we meet some who you might not except.**

**Al****so to the person who asked isn't Ruby's semblance turning into petals only speed well thats only been talked about in season 7 before that however she thought it was just a normal speed semblance**.

**well till next time**


	3. Making Cookies

**Welcome back to chapter three.**

* * *

"Ruby." An eerie voice said. Ruby looked round where she was it was dark and dusty... No covered in ash not dust, there are embers burning faintly. "RUBY!" The voice said almost screeching. "Where are you." Ruby said looking round. "Here." The voice said. Ruby continued to look round until she realised the ash was moving to build something No someone. "Ruby how could you let this happen." The voice told her. Ruby realised Who the ash was forming. "I'm sorry Pyrrah I.. I wasn't fast enough." Ruby said. "How could YOU let me Die RUBY." The ash made Pyrrah screeched. "I'M SORRY." Ruby yelled the world going white as she woke up, she was breathing heavily and just rolled her self up into a ball whilst cradling Crescent Rose.

"WHAT WAs that." Tsukauchi yelled running into the room, spotting Ruby on the lounge he walked over to her. "Hey Ruby are you ok." Tsukauchi asked her this. She looked up at him. "I..I saw her an and she yelled at me about how I couldn't save her and and and." Ruby said her eyes seeming to glow in the darkened living room which Tsukauchi dismissed as to a trick of the light and tears in her eyes. "Hey listen everyone isn't always fast enough BUT that just means we work harder and save people that we can save ok." Tsukauchi said not sure what to say to comfort her. "Hey Tsukauchi can you stay out here for a bit... Please." Ruby looked at him the glow now gone. "Sure I'll stay out here as long as you need." Tsukauchi told her. He gave her a hug before bringing the blanket she had over her shoulders and sitting down next too her. Ruby put her head on his lapped and he let her as she needed someone who knew what happend, someone she trusted.

It was fully mourning now when Ruby woke up, Tsukauchi was gone so she got up to look for him and found a note on the kitchen counter in really neat handwriting.

_Ruby I've gone to work I'll be back home latter. There's food in the fridge and a computer on the coffee table that you can use. I'm sorry I couldn't say bye but it's a big case. When I get home later I'll take you shopping for some clothes and then we can investigate some more about how you're here. We can also see if your scroll works here too. Tsukauchi._

The note was short and to the point. with the rest of the day to spend Ruby looked up a lot of stuff and came across a certain website known as YouTube. She then spent the rest of time watching videos and eating the food Tsukauchi left her. When Tsukauchi got home later that day around 4pm he told her they should go out now to go shopping for food.

* * *

"So any preference?" Tsukauchi asked Ruby. They were now at a popular grocery shop. "I don't know if you have them or not but strawberries would be nice." As Ruby said that Tsukauchi face lit up. "I can confirm that earth has strawberries, whether they're the same you have to decide." Tsukauchi said to her. "Now anything else you like." He asked again wanting to help the young girl who would be staying with him. "I **_love _**cookies. I always make them with my sister, choc chip are the best in my opinion." Ruby told Tsukauchi with enthusiasm. "If you want I can find a recipe and we can make them back at my place." With that Ruby's face filled with uncountable excitement. "I have a recipe with me, if your world has the ingredients we don't need a recipe." Ruby said reaching peak excitement. "Here." Ruby said reaching in to her pouch that had ammo in it but now held her scroll and money Tsukauchi lent her along with the recipe that was on the back of a photo of her and her team.

As she grabbed it out someone rushed past grabbing the precious photo from her hand. "Now now now what do we have here." A man in a fully black outfit along with a black hoodie. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Ruby yelled at him. "Hehehe this photo seems important." He said flipping it over. "And scribbles across the back too... probably important... This'll work perfectly for my quirk." He said moving the photo to his mouth

At that Ruby rushed forward in a rush of petals grabbing the photo as the man got caught off guard.

"You. Are. Filth." Ruby said puncturing every word with disgust in her voice, cradling her photo in cupped hands against her face.

"I can arrest you on the spot you realise." Tsukauchi pulling out a badge revealing to the man that he is a detective. "Hey Rose I give you permission the apprehend him if you're confidant, I need to make a call, Aizawa has been helping me with a case and this might just be who I'm looking for. "Right." Ruby gave a quick nod to Tsukauchi while putting the photo in her bag before looking at the man with strong hatred in her eyes.

"Psh you think a little girl can apprehend me." The man said Before getting punched square in the jaw, Ruby had been forced to leave Crescent Rose at Tsukauchi's place.

"I really wish you let me bring Crescent Rose with me." Ruby said to Tsukauchi who was telling Aizawa to get over here as fast as possible. "You know you can't carry a weapon with you Ruby." Tsukauchi told her. "Yes I'm with her, SHE'S STAYING WITH ME!" Tsukauchi yelled into his phone. Ruby took the man to the floor holding him down so he couldn't escape.

"Nice one Rose." Tsukauchi said looking to me. Aizawa walked up to them. "So this is the guy that's been committing the day light robberies." Aizawa looked at the man before looking up at me. "Miss Rose I will say one thing so you don't get in trouble, don't take down villains without a pass." Aizawa said. "I gave her permission cause while yes I can fight I'm not that good." Tsukauchi said walking over to Aizawa.

"Here let me." Aizawa said taking his scarf and putting it round the man who now had a bloody nose. "What's your name thief." Aizawa said pulling the bindings tighter. "Goramu Kicho." Goramu said. "So it is the thief I've been looking for." Aizawa said. "I'll take him in and you look after Rose." Aizawa continued. "See ya." Aizawa said with a wave as he dragged the man out of the shop.

"Good thing we were almost done." Tsukauchi said turning to Ruby, She had brought out the photo again and was looking at it with a smile. "So is this the team you lead?" Tsukauchi asked looking at the photo. "Yeah." Ruby said. "Which ones which." Tsukauchi said. "This one's Yang my sister." Ruby said pointing to a yellow haired girl. "She makes terrible puns." Ruby then pointed to a black haired girl with a bow. "This is Blake she's a faunus." Ruby said. "Are faunus the people you mentioned had animal attributes?" Tsukauchi asked her. "Mmhmm Yep." Ruby said popping the P. "And this is Wiess." Ruby said pointing to the white clad girl. "She the heiress to the Schnee dust company and also My Best Friend." Ruby said pointing to herself. "And that's me the youngest person to get into Beacon aswell as team leader to team RWBY." Ruby said smiling. "Team RWBY lead by Ruby, must of gotten kind confusing." Tsukauchi said. "Yeah it does." Ruby said flipping the photo over for the recipe. "We should find the ingredients right?" Ruby ask Tsukauchi. "Yeah we should what do we need." Tsukauchi said looking at her list, He then realised that he didn't recognize the language and he knows a lot of languages so to not recognize one was a big deal to him. "Hey Ruby what language is this." Tsukauchi said gesturing to the recipe. "Oh it's old Remantian I used it for recipe writing cause not to many people from remnant bother to learn it, I learnt it so I could decipher tome writings when I became a huntress I then use it to write stuff myself cause then I can keep my family recipes a secret." Ruby said proudly cause languages was one of her better subjects in school.

"Well you'll have to tell me what we need then." Tsukauchi told her.

"Um we need castor sugar, brown sugar, butter, vanilla essence, eggs, self raising flour, bicarbonate of soda, white choc chips and dark choc chips." Ruby said finishing off her list. "Good thing earth has all those thing otherwise we have to find a supplement. The pair finished off their shopping stopping by a clothes store on their way back to Tsukauchi apartment to get Ruby some clothes. When they got to his place they made a TV dinner before making the cookies which might I add were delicious

* * *

**And chapter 3 is complete.**

**it's shorter but came out faster.**

**I either do shorter chapters that come out faster or longer ones that take time.**

**Can you figure out what our first villains quirk is or what his name is. **

**But here's the biscuit recipe**.

**125g butter chopped, 1 tsp vanilla essence, 1/3 cup brown sugar, 1/3 cup castor sugar, 1 egg, 1 1/4 cup self raising flour, 1/2 tsp bicarbonate of soda, then 1 1/4 Choc chips either white ,dark or milk**

**oven: moderately hot**:

**beat butter, sugars, essence and egg in bowl until smooth**.

**Then stir in the other ingredients**

**then put on a baking pan cook for about 12 minutes but keep an eye on them then let cool and enjoy**

**well see you next chapter bye**


	4. UA Entrance Exam

**And now chapter 4**

While Ruby and Tsukauchi sat on the lounge enjoying their food another person with long hair was walking down the street by the apartment, once they reached the main street they saw a building with a T.V sitting in the window playing the news.

"Reports today say that a known criminal was captured today reports indicate that his quirk run on items significant to people. We can rest soundly knowing this thief is in jail." The Reporter stated. "Heh wonder who took him down." The person said turning around to go down the street hoping they could find a safe place to sleep.

"Hey You." A voice called them. "What is a pretty young girl such as yourself doing out in the streets at this time. "huh." The girl said turning around revealing their purple eyes to the person who called them. "I said whats a pretty thing like you doin out." He said walking closer, as he walked closer she could smell the achohol coming off him.

"You see I'm kinda lost." She said playing along. "I can give you directions of where you need to go too." The man said coming closer again. "But before that whats your name pretty girl." He said stumbling slightly despite standing still. "Yang." She said smiling a deceptively sweet smile. "That's a pretty name you should show what else is pretty." He said grabbing her wrist which she proceeded to break. "AAAARRRHHHGGHHHH YOU B*TCH YOU BROKE MY WRIST!" He screamed going to hit her with his good hand which proceeded to break on her aura. "WHAT THE F*CK YOU GOT SOME BARRIER QUIRK OR SOME SH*T!" He screamed at her again which by this time a certain hero showed up. "What's going on here." The flame hero Endevour said looking at the man with two broken wrist. "SHE BROKE MY WRISTS." He screeched going too attack her again only to get a punch to the face from Yang. "Sorry about disturbing you but do you know where I am." Yang asked smiling sweetly with eyes now quite red.

* * *

**five months later**

* * *

It had been about five months since Ruby got to earth and while yes she still hadn't found a way home she was happy, she had kept training and even discovered All Might's secret pretty quickly much to his surprise.

BUT today was the day.

Today was the day of the UA entrance exam. Now to say Ruby was excited would be an understatement. She was up at six in the morning making breakfast for her and Tsukauchi. She had stayed with Tsukauchi these past months and even taught him some ancient Remantian incase he ever saw it while on a case. She also kept meeting up at Dagobah beach to train with Izuku and All Might. She told them her origins and slowly told them her stories of Remnant and after awhile she discovered All Might's and Izuku's secret with which she offered to see if she could unlock their auras which worked. After that day they kept training with her for their bodies and their souls.

At the current time however Ruby was rushing down to the beach as she, Izuku and All Might agreed to meet up there before going to the exam. Izuku was getting his quirk today and he needed help. All Might thought that Izuku could handle One For All, Ruby thought otherwise and she was gonna help with that by getting him to start small cause she doesn't wanna see anything broken.

"Hey Izuku, Mr Yagi." Ruby yelled walking down to the beach where a shirtless Izuku stood along with a skinny All Might. "Oh Hi Ruby." Izuku said back. "Good morning Miss Rose." All Might said with a small wave. "So has Izuku gotten his quirk yet or am I just in time." Ruby asked them as she reached them. "You're just in time Miss Rose" All Might said.

"So what does Izuku have to do?" Ruby ask All Might. "Well you'll learn soon enough because." All Might said turning to Izuku and becoming his big self. **"****Midoriya Over The Past Nine Month You've Been Training To Become My Successor And Too Protect Those Around You And So I Can Say I'm Proud You've Shown Yourself Worthy."** All Might said pulling out a hair. Ruby had caught on to what might happen. **"EAT THIS." **All Might said to Izuku. Izuku with a confused expression on his face and Ruby trying to stifle her laughter but failing. "WHAT." Izuku yelled looking at All Might with disbelief trying to figure out why All Might wanted him to eat his hair.

Ruby on the other hand ignored what they were saying in favour of looking at the beach Izuku had been cleaning the past month. It was beautiful. Not a speck of misplaced trash anywhere. Ruby had started to help clear the beach and they cleaned twice the amount of distance All Might gave Izuku to begin with.

"**Now Then Young Midoriya And Miss Rose You Better Get Going To The Exam."** All Might said shrinking down walking over to them. "And good luck." All Might said giving them both a hug.

* * *

At UA Entrance Exam

* * *

"Hey Izuku you mentioned a guy named Kachan is he gonna be here today." Ruby said skipping along in a borrowed UA school uniform and her cape. She'd been doing online schooling to help her get up to scratch. "Oh Kachans actual name is Katsuki Bakugou, Kachans just a nickname." Izuku said looking around to see if Bakugou was actuly there. "Right is he a nice guy." Ruby asked Izuku. "Well kind off he can be a bit of a jerk but he's still my friend." Izuku told her. "To think the nerd would actually come." Came an agitated voice. "Oh H.hi Kachan." Izuku stuttered, something which Ruby hadn't seen since the first month on earth "So who's the girl." Bakugou an ash blond, spiky haired with red eyes said looking more agitated then Ruby thought possible. "My name is Ruby." She said holding out her hand. "Well capes listen closely if you're friends with deku then you're probably weak so you might aswell give up." Bakugou told her threatingly. "I'll keep that in mind but I'm here cause the principal asked me to be." Ruby said sweetly. "THATS A LIE." Bakugou's anger flared to life. "Well it's not so calm down and go inside." Ruby said kinda upset that he'd think it was a lie. "Tch fine but I'm doing it off my own accord." Bakugou grumbled heading inside.

"How did you do that. Kachan would've blasted anyone who said something like that." Izuku asked looking in awe of Ruby. "Well I'm a team leader of my anger prone sister a former terrorist and an heiress to the biggest company on remnant. I've learnt how to calm down people." Ruby said smiling at the thought of her teammates only to trip. But she never hit the ground.

"What the." Ruby said using her hand to push her into a kind of standing position. "Sorry about that. I used my quirk on you so you wouldnt hurt yourself." The voice of a short brown haired, brown eyed person said pushing their fingers together which made Ruby lose the weightlessness she was feeling. "Thanks for that I'm Ruby." Ruby said sticking out her hand. "Oh I'm Ochacho Uraraka." She said shaking my hand whilst leaving her pinky sticking out. "He's Midoriya." Ruby said pointing over her shoulder at the starstruck boy. '_I __think I have some teasing material for Midoriya._' Ruby thought. "Oh hey look at the time we have to get inside." Izuku said looking anywhere but Uraraka. _She was too pretty. He thought._

"Oh yeah we should get inside." Uraraka said looking at the time turning to run. "Coming?" Ruby said turning to Izuku. "W-What Oh Oh yeah coming." Izuku stuttered following the two girls. _'he's so cute.' _Uraraka thought to herself as she walked inside with the pair. "Well bye Midoriya bye Ruby. I'm gonna go find my seat." Uraraka said waving.

"Hey Izuku where are you sitting cause I've got 564." Ruby said showing him." Oh I've got 565." Izuku said looking at his number. "Cool so we're next too each other but where is that." Ruby said looking over the the auditorium. "Dunno but let's hurry." Izuku replied.

* * *

After Ruby and Izuku found their seats only then did they actually look around the auditorium, they were next to in Ruby's words an angry Pomeranian but there were also a lot of people and only some would get into UA. Ruby had already accepted that she would make it into UA anyways but she was still gonna try her hardest. While Ruby was musing these things she had to stop as Izuku started kinda freaking out over who the speaker was.

"Woah calm down there fanboy if we get into UA you'll meet a lot of other hero's." Ruby stated making Izuku look at her. "You make me wonder if this is what I'm like when around weapons." Ruby continued. After the past months of spending times with Ruby, Izuku had realised that unless you had cookies once she started on about weapons you couldn't stop her. "So don't go on a fanboy and tell me who he is cause now I'm curious myself." Ruby finished. "He's Present Mic the voice hero, He's also a radio show host." Izuku said holding back excitement now more hidden but still bubbling. "CAN I GET A YEEAAAH." The now named hero yelled only to be followed with a single half-hearted yeah. "GEEZ TOUGH CROWD WELL ANYWAYS YOU'RE ALL HERE TO BECOME HEROS RIGHT SO CAN I GET A YEEAAAH." Present Mic yelled only this time there was complete silence. "WELL ANYWAYS TODAY IS THE DAY WHERE YOU CAN BECOME A HERO." Present Mic yelled out to the crowd which this time got a returning cheer.

"SO THE RULES FOR THE FIRST EXAM ARE SIMPLE. DON'T CHEAT. THE RULES FOR THE SECOND EXAM ARE SIMPLE ASWELL, YOU'LL BE PUT IN DIFFERENT TRAINING GROUNDS WHERE YOU'LL HAVE TO DEFEAT ROBOTS, EACH ROBOT IS WORTH DIFFERENT POINTS, THERE ARE THREE TYPES THAT'LL GIVE YOU POINTS. ANY QUESTIONS." Present Mic yelled only to see one hand up surprisingly. "YES PARTICIPANT NUMBER 407?" Present Mic asked. "Thank You sir. I would like to point out on the brochures that there are four robots on it, if this is a mistake then it's surely shame on UA, And also you." The blue haired boy turned to point at Izuku. "You have been muttering the entire time." The boy finished, Izuku looked embarrassed whilst Ruby just muttered a 'I told you so'. "EXCELLENT QUESTION 407 THIS IS NOT A MISTAKE THIS FAUX VILLAIN IS WORTH ZERO POINTS SO ITS NOT WORTH TAKING OUT AND ITS BETTER TO RUN." Present Mic yelled. "BUT NOW THATS OUTA THE WAY LETS KICK THIS OFF WITH A PLUS." Present Mic paused only for the crowed to finish. "UULLTTRRAA."

* * *

After the rules were explained everyone was given a written test which Ruby hopes she got at least enough points to pass, then after that they were told to held outside to their designated arenas luckily she ended up at the same arena as Izuku.

"Hey Izuku lucky isn't it we're in the same arena." Ruby smiled now in a simple white t-shirt with a red rose on it and a black skirt with shorts underneath and of course her cape, only to see Izuku who was now in a white shirt with green edging and green sweatpants was looking else where. Where he was looking was at the girl to had helped them out front. "Its that girl." Izuku muttered. "She seems nervous, we should help her out." Ruby said grabbing Izuku's wrist pulling him along only to be stopped by the guy who embarrassed Izuku. "Can't you see she's trying to prepare herself." He said. "Well can't you see nerves are getting the better of her and probably needs a tap on the shoulder at least." Ruby said with care in her voice. "How do you know that." The blue haired guy said trying not to sound rude. "I'm a team leader. I know how people react in situations like these. Scratch that I get terrible stage fright myself." Ruby said putting on her best team leader voice. "What type of team do you le-* The boy said getting interrupted by a. "GO." From none other then Present Mic, Ruby grabbed Izuku"s wrist going off in a burst of petals glad to get away from the kid. "W-What Ruby what are you doing?!" Izuku half yelled. "He said go so you GO." Ruby replied back. Once Ruby came out of her petal burst she let go of Izuku's wrist only looking back to see where people were only to see them only just starting to run.

"We've got to move quickly and work together ok." Ruby told Izuku getting confirmation in a short nod. "You've been training your aura right." Ruby asked Izuku. "Yep though still no idea as to what my semblance is." Izuku replied getting into a fighting stance as robots appeared.

"Or even if I can get a semblance." Izuku finished running forward grabbing Ruby's wrist to throw her towards a robot Which she destroyed. As they went on where they were they actually started to get overwhelmed to the point where Ruby pulled out crescent rose from under her cape. "Wait When did you get to bring that." Izuku asked her. "Oh I sighed some forms to allow me to bring it." Ruby replied. They continued fighting together seeing others along the way including a blackhaired kid with a hardening quirk and in Ruby's words a blond croissant. They paused only once and that was when the ground shook. "What the hell. was that." Ruby said looking around. "I think it was that thing." Izuku said pointing behind Ruby. "Yeah that would make sense. So now We RUN." Ruby said getting ready to make a run for it only to pause when Izuku said "WAIT look." Pointing to where the wheels of the machine were about to crush, it was Uraraka. "Izuku I'll throw you use the quirk I'll get her and grab you if you fall. you got that." She said grabbing the color of his shirt. "Now Be A HERO!" Ruby yelled throwing Izuku and then rushing to grab Uraraka. There was a crash across the whole arena plus some that heard the noise, Ruby looked up seeing that not only had Izuku put a huge hole in the robot it had also fallen over and he was falling to so Ruby said to Uraraka. "I'll come back in a moment ok so stay still." Ruby then jumped up into petals grabbing Izuku and landing. He had a broken arm but Ruby could see his aura a splendid emerald green already trying to fix his arm. Ruby then went over and helped Uraraka out so they could help her ankle and Izuku's arm. Just as Ruby finished helping Uraraka get comfortable the end buzzer went off. "Huh guess that's the end I'll go see if there's a medic nearby ok." Ruby said looking around only to see Recovery girl. "Anyone injured." Recovery girl asked. "Over here." Ruby half yelled as she got closer to the old lady. "Thank you Ruby dear." Recovery girl said walking over to where Ruby lead her. "His quirk did this my my." Recovery Girl said shaking her head slightly. "I mean at least he didn't have to jump and break his legs aswell." Ruby said trying to lighten the mood. "Yes you are right dearie." Recovery Girl said smiling slightly Kissing Izuku's head Ruby saw his arm going back into the right place before walking over to Uraraka and healing her ankle. "Thank you Miss." Uraraka said. "Hey Izuku." Ruby said. "You gonna be cool to walk home or do we need to call Inko." She asked concerned for Izuku as he was now extremely tired. "I don't want to worry Mom, you know how she gets, so I think I'll call her." Izuku replied smiling. "Hey think I'll be able to catch a ride home aswell." Ruby asked helping Izuku up. "Probably But why I thought Tsukauchi would be picking you up." Izuku asked her. "Oh he's got a big case right now." Ruby said helping Izuku so he wouldn't stumble. Ruby the stopped turning to say bye to a new friend. "Oh Bye Uraraka, I'll see you in class." Ruby said smiling. "Really you think I've made it." Uraraka said a bit shocked. "Of Course I do." Ruby told Uraraka. "Oh well Bye thanks for saving me. I'll see you both in class aswell." Uraraka said smiling.

* * *

After Ruby helped Izuku back to the changing rooms they parted in to the two different ones. Once done Ruby walked out in her black boots and a knee length red skirt with a black shirt on aswell as a large duffle bag with Crescent Rose inside and her gym clothes she had already given back the uniform. When Izuku walked out he was wearing a white shirt with writing on it probably saying something like shirt or shoes. and plain cargo shorts aswell as his signature red shoes. "You ready to go." Izuku asked. "Yep now we just gotta wait a week to find out the results." Ruby said looking at the sunset. "Moms here so let's go." Izuku grabbed Ruby's hand to lead her. "Yeah." Ruby sighed turning away from the sunset with a white sun, yellow sky and black night. She heard it was a blood moon tonight. _'Guess this is my night isn't it._' Ruby thought now running after Izuku.

* * *

**AND that's a wrap.****Me: Ruby what is it with you and nicknames.****Ruby: If I meet them again I'll learn there names if I don't there's no point mostly because people run off before I can ask.****Me: Fair Fair.**

* * *

**Hey so I have a question which I havent figured out yet and that is what are people's semblance cause all the mains of my story and some extras will eventually have their auras unlocked but I don't know what semblance to give them. So please help me out.****Till next time**


	5. Sometimes You Need a Bang

**Back at it for chapter 5**

* * *

"Hey Ruby's there's a letter for you." Tsukauchi called as he walked in the door carrying a thick envelope, it was currently late in the afternoon when Tsukauchi got home from work that day. " I hope I seceded with the written exa-oof" Ruby was excited but as she rushed down the short hallway she turned the corner to soon. "Oow I'm fine." Ruby said as she looked to Tsukauchi who was walking over to her. "Be careful." He said helping her up. "Now open your letter and tell me what it says." Tsukauchi said handing her the letter. Ruby opened the letter only to find a small metal disk which she then slid onto her hand. "**I AM HERE."** Ruby promptly dropped the disk on to the table out of sheer surprise at the hologram of All Might. **"HELLO MISS ROSE I WOULD LIKE TO CONGRATULATE YOU ****ON MAKING IT INTO UA HIGH."** The hologram of All Might said. Tsukauchi was proud and Ruby was ecstatic. After All Might finished those words it showed Ruby's placement. "Oh wow." Ruby muttered. "I'm so proud of you." Tsukauchi said giving her a side hug. On that holographic screen showed a large 1st place next to Ruby's name.

"Wait is that." Ruby said looking at the rest of the people on the top 10. While yes she was proud Izuku got 6th it was two people on that list that caught her eye.

Villain points rescue points

Ruby Rose 26 . 51 . 2 1st 78

Katsuki Bakugo 77 . 0 . 2nd 77

Eijiro Kirishima 39 .35 . 3rd 74

Nora Valkerie 48 . 25 . 4th 73

Ochaco Uraraka 28 .44 .5th 72

Izuku Midoriya 11 . 59 . 6th 70

Ibara Shiozaki 36 . 32 . 7th 68

Itsuka Kendo 25 .40 . 8th 65

Tenya Iida 52 . 9 . 9th 61

Yang Xiao Long 49 . 10 .10th 59

"Hey Tsukauchi I.i think I'm not alone." Ruby said eyes watering. "What do you mean by that Ruby." He asked looking at her with concern only looking to the screen when she points to two people on the screen. "Yang Xiao Long isn't that your sister's name." He only got a nod from that. "Who's Nora Valkerie then." Tsukauchi asked. "She's part of team JNPR. heh if it is really her and she comes to your place with me do NOT under any circumstances give her coffee." Ruby said smiling with tears running down her face eyes seeming to glow in the afternoon light. "Well I guess I won't know till school starts but it's some hope. I'll get started on dinner how about some curry." Ruby said wiping the tears off her face but she couldn't remove the smile on her face. "Curry sounds good." Tsukauchi said getting up from the chair he'd sat on to go help Ruby on her quest for curry smile not leaving his face either.

* * *

At Endevours place

* * *

"So I heard you got the letter." The flame hero Endevour asked stern face but living with this child who'd claimed she came from another world had changed him he was still cold but treated his children with more respect. "Yep haven't opened it yet." Yang said looking up from the school work in front of her, she had also realised she was two years younger meaning she was now fifteen instead of seventeen . "Why not" Endeavor asked. "Was waiting for you and Shoto." Yang answered writing down an answer for her schoolwork. "I'll go get Shoto." Endeavour said rather calmly for him.

A few minutes later Endeavour reappeared with Shoto behind him. " What is it Xiao Long." Shoto asked Yang just rolled her eyes at that. "I told you to call me Yang, now get over here my UA letter arrived and since your already going don't you wanna find out if I'm gonna get to go too." Yang said with a playful smirk. "Fair enough." Shoto said going to sit next to Yang Whilst Endeavour stood behind the couch they sat on. Yang opened her letter only for a metal disc fall onto the table.

"**I AM HERE.**" Said the smiling face of All Might. **"AND WELCOME MISS XIAO LONG TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA."** All Might said before giving her a short speech on heroics while Endevour looked ...is that pride, for the girl he took in or mild dislike to the hero in the hologram, No one will ever know but when the placing showed up Yang felt proud of herself she got tenth but she then looked through all the people on that list, only then did she see two name oh so familiar one of a good friend the other she couldn't believe. "Yang are you ok." Shoto asked her with a tilted head. "Huh what yeah I'm fine... I think." Yang mumbled. "You're crying." Endevour stated in a flat tone. "I think my sister's going to UA." Yang said lifting a hand to wipe away her tears. "I think I'm not alone." Yang said a small smile on her lips

* * *

At Gran Torinos place.

* * *

"Well kiddo you've got mail." The old man once none as Gran Torino well he still is but not as well know as he was. "Oooh Really." A bubblely girl by the name of Nora Valkerie said seemingly appearing out of nowhere said. "GEEZ kid stop doing that, and yes you've got mail from UA." Gran Torino said handing the girl a letter. he'd met her 5 months ago and he rather enjoyed her company. "Well come on open the letter." he said shuffling them both over to the lounge chairs he had. Nora sat down and looked at the letter her only thought was '_maybe I can find someone else'_. and without another thought she opened it. "**I AM HERE." **All Might yelled with a signiture smile. "BAAAH" Nora yelled falling off the small couch. "**WELCOME MISS VALKERIE TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA."** All Might said with another short speech before the score board showed up. Nora was ecstatic she got 4th but then Torino started naming off the the other applicants. "Bakugou Katsuki, Yagi's mentioned that kid to me says he's very aggressive. Ruby Rose..." He was about to continue when suddenly Nora who had been standing up and dancing was now right next to him looking at that name before going through the rest eyes widening as she read the 10th place contestant only to get a huge smile on her face rivaling All Might's. "I'm not alone. That means Ren might be here too " she said only explaining once Gran Torino got her attention again.

* * *

two weeks later at UA

* * *

"Hi Izuku." Ruby said smiling at Izuku. "Hi Ruby, are you ok this is the largest smile I've seen you give since we first met." Izuku replied. In truth however Ruby could only answer "You'll have to wait and see as I don't know if I've got my hopes up or not."

As Ruby and Izuku walked into UA they couldn't help but be amazed, and they deffinetly didn't arrive early to UA cause they knew they'd get lost deffinetly not.

Once Ruby and Izuku found class 1A after totally getting lost Ruby paused hearing a few voices inside. "Let's go in." Ruby said ignoring whatever Izuku was saying, she thinks it was about the door but currently her sister and friend could be sitting in this class room right now and that's all that plagued her mind so she pushed open the door to see a short kid get thrown across the room, some other kids watching a familiar blond at the back with red eyes staring down the short kid.

"Yang." Ruby's voice cracked but she didn't care. The blond turned to Ruby eyes going violet. "RUBY." Yang said staring at her little sister. "YANG." Ruby said again she knew that the other people in the room were looking at her. "Ru-" Yang got cut off as Ruby slammed into Yang as she tackled/hugged her. Ruby was crying but before anything else could happen Yang said one word that made Ruby turn her head to the door. "Nora?" Ruby could only repeat what her sister said as she saw the red head at the door. "Nora." The red head gave an affirmative nod before running over and giving the sister's hugs. They all missed a familiar face in all this but now they could all help each other out.

"This is all very touching but class has started." Eraser Head said folding up his sleeping bag. Ruby, Yang and Nora could only look in disbelief. "I'll talk to the three of you after classes have finished." Aizawa said staring at the three Remantians. After giving a basic run down of how things will work Aizawa threw a set of a blue and white tracksuit at Izuku before placing the rest on his desk. As they all headed to changing rooms Izuku was muttering 'Why me' over the tracksuit being thrown at him. Ruby, Yang and Nora were all chatting excitedly as they head to the changing rooms with the rest of the girls in class, all of which were asking how they all knew each other but Ruby just muttered to Yang and Nora to not give away to many details until trust was made, Yang only said fine before going big sister mode with her sister being a good leader taking charge.

* * *

**Training Grounds**

* * *

After getting changed the girls all headed to the training grounds Aizawa specified. As they got there they saw that the guys had just got there aswell. "Ten minutes it took. you'll all have to work on that." Aizawa said to the class. "But now that you're all here we can start the quirk assessment test." Aizawa told them. One of the students Ruby was pretty sure her name was Ashido raised her hand.

"Um Sir what about orientation." Mina asked only to get a glare. "You as students don't have time to listen to speeches and as your teacher I can do what ever I want for your curriculum." Aizawa said with a stern face. Ruby raised her hand. "Ahh last time I went through an orientation my headmaster gave a speech and told us all to meet at a cliff in an hours time, he then proceeded to use launch pads to throw us into a forest, I think orientations are important." Ruby said receiving disbelieving looks and a questioning glance from Aizawa, Yang and Nora on the other hand looked ready to burst out laughing.

"While yes I want to hear more of that story Miss Rose I'll give you all a run down of what will happen here at UA after this test." Aizawa told them still curious as to what she meant by thrown into a forest. "Bakugou since you scored second highest in the exam you'll go first." Aizawa said tossing a mildly pissed Bakugou the softball he pulled out of his pocket. "What was your highest score in middle school." Aizawa asked.

"Sixty one meters." Bakugou said giving the ball a small toss in his hands as he walked away from the group to stand where Aizawa had motioned to. "Now try with your quirk." With that being said Bakugou drew back his arm before throwing it using an explosion to propel the ball forward. "DIE!" Bakugou yelled getting some confused faces, some disapproving faces and one scared face from the kid who was thrown across the class earlier. Bakugou looked down at his hand, his only thought was ' That was cool.' and 'I should blow more sh*t up after class.' Aizawa help up a score tracking device on it were the numbers seven hundred and six point three. A consecutive "Wow" went through the class.

"Now that that's done whoever scores lowest will be expelled." Aizawa said with a completely straight face.

"WHAT!!" Class 1A shouted and some people swore they heard something shatter along with it.

"B-but sir that's unfair." The short kid said.

"Heh Unfair You Say, tell that to the world then. Nothing is fair and you all need to realise that." Aizawa said noticing the sudden shine in Ruby's eyes, the red in Yangs eyes and the downcast look on Nora's. "Now let's start the tests."

* * *

Ruby looked at her class mates as they started the tests. A kid with multiple arms was currently trying to grip a grip strength measuring device as hard as he could and yet Nora and Yang had far stronger grips.

Ruby was doing short meter run and did it in one point four five seconds but came second in the long distance run too a kid with engines in his calfs.

During the start of the ball throw it was the girls turn Ochaco, she got infinity, Ruby thought about and then decided nope to much maths involved.

Izuku thought he did rather well having to use his aura rather than his quirk that was until the ball throw when Mr. Aizawa came over and whispered something to him.

"I've been training with Ruby, you've gotta use your quirk sometime." He said with a bored expression but if you've known Aizawa long enough you'd say this was his face of encouragement. Izuku looked at him with a shocked expression.

"H-how did y-you know." Izuku stumbled over his words luckily no one but Ruby had been looking at them at the time, so she walked over and said.

"Yeah Izuku this is the last test, so I'd say try it." Ruby's eyes still held that glow but it was dim and seemed to say you can do it. Izuku gave a nod realising he has so many people that rely on him doing well wether it was Ruby or his mum or even people he didn't know yet he did however know that if he was expelled he couldn't help them.

"Midorya it's your turn, how far was it." Aizawa asked not even bothering to ask the full question.

"Twenty two meters s-sir." Izuku mumbled out clear enough that Aizawa could hear.

"Well you know what to do." He said tossing him the handing him the ball as he walked past only to stop slightly as Ruby slowed him down to wisper something to him.

"Either don't use your whole arm or lower the percentage, you're smart Izuku so choose quick and don't break a leg." She said the last part with a smirk Yang heard what she said and smirked at the pun her sister made. Izuku gave Ruby a nod and walked past her to the circle looked at the ball and thought for a moment before deciding. '_Ruby, All Might thank you for your help you gave me the foundations I'll build an empire on them that'd you'll be proud of." _Izuku then threw the ball building power in his arm it was a small amout maybe five percent at most but boy was it powerful, whilst Ruby squealed that "IZUKU YOU DID IT!" Anger that had built up in another student exploded literally. "WHAT THE F*CK DEKU YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME YOU F*CKING DEKU!" Bakugou yelled charging towards Izuku only to be caught in Aizawa scarf and when he tried to escape he couldn't, Aizawa explained that it is a very special capture weapon that is almost impossible to break. But Ruby had to say something cause yes she'll speak up for people in need this was her friend 'almost like a brother she never had' he was talking about.

"Leave Izuku alone." Ruby said in a calm voice.

"Why." Bakugou almost yelled but had calmed down enough that he wouldn't murder the next person who touched him. Ruby had felt this type of fear before it was like when she was on stage or like when she met Wiess for the first time but this was different, this time Was different because now she and Wiess were besties if they ever saw each other again and now she wasn't so scared to be on stage either. This time was different cause she had changed as well.

"You're scared aren't you." Ruby said looking him in the eyes. "Scared someone will be better then you well guess what I had to deal with people like you and guess what, They are now My bestie And guess What I've lost them I thought I lost them too." Ruby gestured to Nora and Yang. " And I Don't wanna lose another Friend so leave Izuku _alone."_ Ruby finished eyes glowing but no one dare say a word after what Ruby just said. She'd lost someone... no she's lost a lot from going on what she just said.

"Can I use the bathroom _please_ mister Aizawa." Ruby said almost pleading.

"Go ahead I've got to calculate scores." Aizawa said, he knew she'd lost people, he himself had lost people but he still had some of them her on the other hand had lost her whole world so he wouldn't dare hurt her more. He looked at his class knowing that after what they'd just heard they'd want an explanation but now was not the time, he did another sweep and his eyes landed on the other two Remantians he just nodded and said "Go." And they bolted to where Ruby would be. Then he said to the rest of the class.

"While yes I did have plans to expell a couple of you I've changed my mind cause after a speech like that I can see it in your eyes that you want to do nothing more than to make a change. Go to your next class, you are dismissed." Aizawa said looking at his notes.

1\. Nora Valkerie

2\. Momo Youyorozu

3\. Bakugou Katsuki

4 Yang Xiao Long

5\. Tenya Iida

6\. Ruby Rose

7\. Mezo Shoji

8\. Eijiro Kirishima

9.Shoto Todoroki

10\. Tsuyu Asui

11\. Mina ashido

12\. Denki Kaminari

13\. Ochaco Uraraka

14\. Fumekage Tokoyami

15\. Hanta Sero

16\. Izuku Midoriya

17\. Kyoka Jiro

18\. Minrou Mineta

19\. Yuga Ayoama

20\. Tooru Hagakure

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**And done how was that I reached 3000 words this chapter.**

**ok time to answer questions**

**no I'm not doing any poliamorous relationships. no I'm not against them I just don't know how to write them so I'm stinking to 2 people per ship.**

Univhunter.** I like your semblance idea .**

**ok other questions that will inevitably appear.**

**no I cannot say who else will show up however I have planned who else will show up and where.**

**yes other characters beside all might and green bean sprout will get aura.**

**why Yang and Nora first... Why not.**

**I do have plans for ships in this story and yes ruby will get shipped but it up to you to guess who.**

**And I'll see you next time where I'll answer more questions.**

**see you in THE BATTLES OF FRIENDS.**

**Ruby: that's not what it's called.**

**Me: Ruby shhh it's more dramatic this way.**

**Ruby:Well anyways see you guys later I think Izuku should be back with lunch.**

**Me: Ooh is it nachos.**

**Ruby: You know it.**

**Me: Well see you next time in speeches and battles *waves* bye for now.**


	6. Speeches and Battles

**Chapter six, let's go**

* * *

"RUBY, Ruby!" Yang and Nora had gone after Ruby. They'd found her in the girls locker room.

"Ruby are you ok?" Nora and Yang asked quickly.

"I'm fine." Ruby said looking down.

"Rubes you're not fine, me and Nora know how you feel, I know how this felt before this happened because it happened with Summer, it happened when I found out about Raven and it happened when I thought we'd lost dad because of losing mum." Yang said looking at Ruby, her little sister who's now physically younger by like two month.

"Ruby." It was Nora's turn to speak. "I-i grew up as." She paused looking for the word. " a-as a street rat. I don't remember my parents but then the day the town I lived in was destroyed I met Ren, he tried to stop other kids from trying to take the small amount of food I could find. He saved me later that night when the Nuckleveave attacked, he unlocked his semblance that night and Now, now I've lost him too." Nora spoke these words with passion but a sad passion for her lost friend.

"Listen I'm sorry for running off but just Izuku reminds me of Jaune and I could only see the situation off what happened with Cardin a-and w-we couldn't help a-and." Ruby broke into a fresh set of tears as Yang and Nora rapped their arms around Ruby in a bear hug where they stayed for a few minutes before Yang said something.

"Think we should go before teachers come looking." Yang asked in an almost joking fashion.

"Yeah, let's go." Ruby said smiling slightly as she took Nora's hand to stand up.

* * *

As Ruby, Yang and Nora walked back to class as they knew that's where they should go, Aizawa had gone to Nezu to tell him what had happened.

* * *

Despite all that had happened the biggest impact of what was said had hit Bakugou the hardest, he wanted to be the number one hero but he knew deep down he didn't deserve it but on surface level he thought that only those who are strong get to be number one so how the hell did that stupid Deku get a quirk, he also knew he'd have to investigate that aswell as that stupid Capes, Goldilocks and Carrot Top, they all seemed to know each other and they all did really well during quirk assessment despite not knowing results yet but for now he's got to focus on the small amount of homework that was given.

* * *

Tsukauchi had picked Ruby up today and he knew she'd either be waiting with Izuku or by herself so he was surprised to see her with two other girls when he'd parked and come over to her to ask her who they were. When he walked over to her and the other girls he was almost toppled with a hug from Ruby and her just repeating '_I was right'_ with an almost impossible light in her eyes.

"Hey Ruby." Yang said looking at her sister hugging a man she'd never met. "Who's that." She then finished pointing at Tsukauchi.

Ruby paused in her words of _I was right _to look at yang questioning what she was saying before remembering that she'd never met Tsukauchi before. "Oh Yang, Nora this is Tsukauchi. Tsukauchi this is Nora and my sister Yang." Ruby said gesturing to her friend and her sister.

"I guess you were right when we saw the test results." Tsukauchi looked at Ruby nd then asked. "So Miss Yang and Miss Nora where have you been."

Nora replied first stating that. "Oh I've been staying with an old man named Torino." At that Tsukauchi nearly choked on air.

"And the old man never thought of saying something to me." Tsukauchi said now looking at Yang. "And you."

Yang answered him with a grin "I've been staying with a man named Todoroki." At that Tsukauchi looked like anything else would not surprise him.

"I mean he's seemed nicer in the times I've spoken to him." Tsukauchi then smiled at Ruby knowing that she'd ask if either they come to his house, they go to the local mall or she goes to where ever her sister or friend are staying. But as she talked to them, he didn't mind waiting of course, another kid came out before the green haired kid Izuku came out and both of them came over.

"Yang I thought you left." Shoto Todoroki said.

"Now why would I do that Icy-Hot." Yang responded with a grin. Despite being used to Yangs nicknames that was a new one to him.

"Yang I've told you call me Todoroki or Shoto." Shoto said staring at her with a deadpan look.

"Nup not happening chili." Yang said with a grin.

* * *

A while later Ruby, Yang, Nora, Shoto and Izuku were all sitting round a table at Tsukauchi's place, They were waiting for four other people, Endeavour and Gran Torino were coming but were a good distance away so were either driving or taking a train, Tsukauchi was called in for a person claiming insane things and Aizawa was coming but needed to finish something which he wouldn't state.

"SOooo. How's my baby sister." Yang said looking at Ruby.

"Yang I told you not to call me that." Ruby said blushing.

"Aww but it's fun to tease you." Yang said smiling. She missed everyone from Beacon and before but she missed her sister the most, she often wondered if anyone else was here on earth or if remnant still existed but someone always got her out of that mindset before she fell too far.

"I've missed these interactions but are those cookies I smell." Nora asked sniffing the air.

"Yeah they should be almost done. I'll go get them." Ruby said smiling standing up.

"Great." Nora said, She herself wished it was Rens pancakes but who knew maybe he was here too, if she was being honest she wouldn't mind who else was here even if it was someone like Cardin because even he'd understand what happened even if he would be an a* about stuff. Before Nora could fall to far into those thoughts she looked up at the people at the table and realised with a smile. _"I'm not alone anymore."_

Ruby walked into the kitchen and let out a sigh, she was wondering if she should tell them what happened to pyrrah while yes she might be here she saw her turn to ash at the hands of Cinder, she saw her die but if she didn't tell them now she'd have to tell them at some point. She stopped her thoughts for a moment when the timer went off, she got her cookies out of the oven and placed them on a rack. She decided she'd tell them now cause they're her friends and sister, all of them, she doesn't really know Todoroki much yet but he reminds her of Wiess. She stepped out of the kitchen leaving the cookies.

"Hey Ruby where are the cookies." Nora asks. "You didn't burn them did you." She added quickly.

"No. no, it's just I need to tell you something, Something important." Ruby said trying to keep herself together.

While Yang would say she can read Ruby like an open book she often doesn't know how to help but her sister stood before them clearly trying not to cry and all she can say is. "What?"

Ruby takes a shaky breath in. "We might meet more people from Remnant but none of them will be Pyrrah." Ruby says tears starting to form and a light starts to fill the room.

Nora looks at Ruby her smile falling. "Y-you don't mean she's d." She couldn't finish the word but she didn't need to from the look on Ruby's face. "H-How."

"Cinder." Was all Ruby could mutter but the hate in her voice could rival some of the hardest villains.

* * *

**Police station.**

* * *

"And what's your name." Tsukauchi asked the dirty fifteen year old kid sitting sitting across from him.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said for the fifth time. He didn't know why but people seem to be having a hard time believing that's his name.

"And where are you from." Tsukauchi asked him

"I grew up in a small town close to Mistral." Jaune said only to be greeted with a confused look. "You don't know were Mistral is either huh." Jaune said with a downcast look.

"Is Mistral part of Remnant?" Tsukauchi asked hoping for a reaction which he got.

"You know what Remnat is. That must mean you've met someone from there. Who Is it." Jaune said finally getting some kind of lead as to where he is and what happened.

"I know what Remnant is but before I answer your question I must ask one more." Tsukauchi asked him and receiving a short nod. "Do you have a semblance." Tsukauchi asked only to receive an odd look not quite sadness more like a solemn look.

Jaunes answer was different to what he had expected. "Not yet but I do still have my aura. Pyrrah once said I have a lot of it."

Tsukauchi took a moment to realise Pyrrah, Pyrrah Nikos is a girl Ruby's talked about but Ruby is certain she died at the hands of a woman named Cinder Fall.

"Do you know a girl with a red cloak." Tsukauchi looked hoping for once that what he says is a lie... hoping because this boy doesn't know clearly doesn't know about the girl who he clearly think about fondly is dead but alas he receives a light bulb smile.

"Y'KNOW RUBY. jgjh Sorry y'know Ruby Rose." Jaune says looking so happy.

Tsukauchi knew he'd have to say something and all he'd could say is. "Yes I know Ruby.

* * *

And that led to know Tsukauchi opening his door for Jaune only to hear Ruby telling Yang and Nora that Pyrrah's dead and the look on the boy in front of him was clearly trying not to cry out, to hear what else was being said, Ruby only said one more word.

"Cinder."

And he broke.

"Ruby y'you don't mean that do you." Jaune said looking at the girl who spun around so fast she would've fallen over but Nora stood up.

"Jaune." Nora spoke his name so quietly you wouldn't have heard it if the room wasn't so quiet. "Jaune it's it's you, have you seen Ren." Nora asked again somehow even quieter for the boisterous person she is but she, she knew from the look Jaune gave they were the first Remantians Jaune had seen in a long time.

"Jaune where have you been." Yang spoke up still trying to process what Ruby said.

"I've been living hear or there but I've mostly slept in alley ways or parks if the weather was good." Jaune said with a sad look seeing the girls who all seemed to have a place to stay.

"If I may." Tsukauchi spoke up for the first time. "He can stay here if need be." As the words left his mouth Jaune seemed to perk up slightly.

A "Yes please." Was spoken very quickly. "But I don't mean to intrude as I've been doing rather well for myself and I wouldn't..." Jaune seemed to mumble himself into a wall and accepted defeat with another small nod before saying anything else. "I would love to stay here."

Tsukauchi responded with a small nod knowing a few things he said were lies but who was he to spread rumors. "Hey Ruby you said Yang was your older sister but she doesn't look older then maybe a month or two." Tsukauchi said bring up a topic he still had to address.

"Well you see I think whatever brought us here has made us younger too, I don't think Ruby realised cause at the time she was the youngest at Beacon but we've all become younger by the looks of things." Yang said gesturing to the people next to her then to herself. Yang then looked down. "And I think it healed injuries as well."

"Yang, what do you mean by that." Shoto who had been silent pretty much the whole time looked at the blond he'd come to know.

Yang looked at him and then everyone else. "I may have run into Blake's old partner Adam and... and I lost an arm and I don't know if Blake's ok cause I lost consciousness and I failed to protect my teammate." Yang couldn't continue her own tears now flowing freely, red eyes blazing.

Ruby couldn't speak, she doubted anyone could after what Yang said but there was one thing she could say. "Yang if you're here that means Blake's probably fine just lost right now." Yang smiled at Ruby's words.

"Heh always trying to find the positive in thing aren't you sis." Yang said a small smile on her face.

* * *

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location

* * *

"So Tomura have you decided how to introduce the league of villains to the world." A voice from a T.V. spoke.

"Of course I have, and it won't be much longer till those young hero's face me and they won't be prepared... I am the final boss they shall face." Shigaraki spoke to the screen smiling...

* * *

**Well it's been a while and I've been busy****and I've already diverted from my original plan so I have a question to this who read my story. Oscar yes or no it's just he was meant to show up in like chapter 3 but meh *shrugs shoulders*****also I hurt my writing arm so there's that too** **answering questions time**

**I'm deffinetly having Ren and the rest of team RWBY appear I'm just taking bits and pieces the I come up with and build something from it****One other point is whilst writing this chapter I was thinking of where other characters would stay and Weiss came to mind and I've already chosen who she stays with but my joke idea was she stays with midnight because fun fact her and winter share a VA and it just seems so funny to me.****anyhow see yall in the next chapter whichll probs have actual battles instead of emotional battles. BYE**


End file.
